Winter Ball
by Lollikayti
Summary: A lovely winter themed Harry Potter Fanfic.


Professor Snape was sitting at a banquet table sipping a dark sweet wine. The idea that he was having to attend a staff winter party for Hogwarts was positively depressing, especially considering most of the staff were at their homes so it was just a few people in attendance. The wine was the only thing not completely worthy of complaint. The new history of magic professor seemed to be looking at him again. He was very surprised she did not go home on winter holiday as many of the younger professors did. She had been showing him more interest than normal, and certainly more than he felt necessary. Dumbledore brought her on in the first semester of last school year and she has been trying Snapes patience ever since. He thought her a good teacher, but far too cheerful of a person overall. He did have to admit she was quite eye catching tonight though. The glitter in her gown caught the light at every turn as she twirled her way across the dance floor. The sparkle in her eye as she smiled at him made him catch his breath.

She glided up to him. " Severus, I know we are not the greatest of friends, but I would be delighted if you would have this next dance with me." She sat down across from him at the table. His eyes widened with shock. He took a long deep drink from his goblet of wine. "We don't have to talk, I would just love one dance." She said with her sweetest smile

"This is ridiculous!" He thought to himself. There was no reason such a vibrant, cheerful woman would want to dance with him. No one ever has requested to dance with him all the years he had been made to go to these events. He considered it for a moment, took another drink of wine, and decided that it would impolite to refuse, and that if he if humored her there's a chance she might leave him alone after.

"One dance, and that is all Miss Winters." he said sternly as he finished his wine and began to stand. She nodded silently, looking surprised and suddenly shy as she waited for him to come around to her side of the table.

Suddenly he was there in front of her with his hand out. She gingerly put her hand in his and he led her on to the dance floor. He held her gently but held her close. As he grasped her waist he could feel the eyes of the other professors on him. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"Thank you Severus." She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. This was like something out of a dream. She always wanted time alone with him but never actually thought he would agree to it. She had had feelings for Severus ever since she started working at Hogwarts. He was stoic and handsome in his own way. She had heard stories about how he had gone out of his way to help his students when they would get into difficult situations. She could tell he was a good man deep down, just stern and miserly on the outside.

Holding his shoulder she could feel his tension starting to fall away. He led her across the floor so gracefully, she felt as if they were floating. A turn here, a turn there, he even twirled her in a flourish, and she could swear she saw the slightest hint of a smile. Severus was an incredible dancer. One song ended another began and it was as if they were in their own world.

He swept her across the floor becoming bolder with every turn.

Severus was having fun in spite of himself. He had never held a woman so close before and was quickly discovering it was more pleasant than he could imagine. All the dancing lessons he was forced to take as a child were finally paying off. Eleanor was very graceful and quick to follow his lead.

The time was getting away from them when they decided to stop for a breath of air and a glass of wine. They walked to a window on the far side of the ballroom. They gazed at the snow falling and took sips of their wine.

"I wanted to thank you again, Severus. You're a wonderful dancer." She said stealing a

nervous glance at him.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He said before taking a drink of his wine. The smile he had earlier was gone but she could tell he was still more relaxed than before. "Did you enjoy yourself Severus?" She asked, as she reached over and lightly brushed his arm. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she wasn't just talking about the dancing anymore. It finally dawned on him that there's a chance she wasn't just being polite, but that she was actually interested in him. He did not expect this, so he took a long breath and then responded.

" I must admit, when you asked me to dance my immediate thought was you had to be playing some sort of joke. I was going to politely decline and continue my evening as it was. I am glad I didn't. You were breathtaking tonight. You're a lovely dancer and a beautiful woman. I have enjoyed myself immensely." He said while continuing to stare straight ahead outside the window. The snow continued to fall outside as he placed his hand on hers that was resting on the windowsill. She squeezed his hand gently in response.

" This has been the most incredible night Severus. I would love to see you again. I'll be here all holiday, if you're available tomorrow evening, I could cook you a late Christmas dinner?" "I would love that. It's gotten very late. Would you like an escort back to your chambers?" He said, with a small smile, offering her his arm.

"Yes please." She took his arm, beaming with happiness. They started walking towards the door of the ballroom. They could feel everyone's eyes on them again, but this time it was a look of congratulations instead of shock. As they reached the exit she suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" He asked, very concerned. She pointed to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." She said changing her gaze from the ceiling back to him.

"So it is." He cradled her face in his hands and passionately kissed her lips. She returned his kiss and curled her arms around his neck. She stroked his face and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Severus."

"Merry Christmas my dear Eleanor."


End file.
